walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Amid The Ruins
Eddie You all remember Eddie, right? Funny guy, smokes weed, mocks Wyatt's fatness? It looks very much like him on the right side of the image for this episode, does it not? I think it's fair to say that he appears in this episode. TheMightierWolf 20:44, December 30, 2013 (EST) You can see Kenny model structure in the background :O That is ridiculously off-topic from what I siad. Please add a topic for that statement. And sign your posts, even with your IP if you're an anon. TheMightierWolf 18:15, December 31, 2013 (EST) "This is the first episode with three variant title screens. The thumbnail will look different depending on what console you play on and which part of the world you play in." i don't think this is correct isn't it the choices you made in S1 and 400days that effect this i mean i had the normal one and the one that looks like vince(when vince didn't stayed at camp) Maybe someone could take pics of the different title-screens they get and post them here for comparision? 12:24, March 8, 2014 (UTC) there is a new character named ----- and i think thats him Spoilers aren't accepted on the wikia for content that isn't released yet. InspectorJ (talk) 09:44, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Just to clarify, InspectorJ has removed the name of the person spoiled, in case people miss the edit. TheWalkingEd (talk) 10:01, May 30, 2014 (UTC) ok inspectorj. i'm glad to know that you'll block out a small spoiler i made even though there are HUGE spoilers on the wikia that i ALWAYS see. makes SO much sense. p.s i got that name from this website Should Eddie be added in the credits? I dunno if we should but, I feel like we should put him in the credits considering he's the only silhouette in the background that's face is visible enough. I know the others are placeholders (considering they are of Vince, Duck, Doug, Carley and Johnny/Larry and all of them apart from Vince are confirmed dead) but it would be a bit odd to add a placeholder that's face is clear enough to be as a character that we've seen before. I dunno leave your thoughts below I think it's best to just wait but you know, early information is good (though it can lead to spoilers). Creepygamer (talk) 21:54, May 22, 2014 (UTC) No. I really can't stress the reason anymore than I and others have done so for the past months. InspectorJ (talk) 22:08, May 22, 2014 (UTC) What time? Anyone know what time this will be released at over in Britain for PC? It says 22nd but that could be referring to ANY time worldwide. Song in the credits? As soon as someone finds out, can we get the page edited to mention the song that played in the credits? It's really a beautiful song. Also, so many feels in this episode. Telltale games outdid themselves once again. Hope they can win more GOTY awards. 05:46, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Never mind, I found it: Salty Seas by Devics. Enjoy, everyone. ;) Edits Can we please edit this faster, I feel the pacing is too slow. You could contribute instead of demanding. TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 22:48, July 23, 2014 (UTC) I reverted the page contents removal by User:Clemoaca, was there a reason for that change besides vandalism? --Mystral42 (talk) 16:20, January 29, 2016 (UTC)